Tomatriangle
by Akamegane7
Summary: Romano kecil cemburu akan hubungan Spain dan Belgium. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan? Orange Pair and Spamano inside


**A/N:** **Sebuah FF yang terinspirasi dari sms temen sekelas gua..ajegile isinye ngena banget ampe gua bikin ini FF dan membuat berbagai kerangka FF yang lainnya terbengkalai gitu deh! #plak. Percaya gak percaya gua bikin ni FF malah sambil dengerin lagu SPICE! By Kagamine Len #ngakakdewa. Ah gua ngemeng kage jelas tar ini kage ada abisnye…Enjoy aja dah gan! Yang gak kuat sedia ember yek! #duagh**

**Pairing: SpaMano, Orange Pair**

**Rated: R-15 maybe? Untuk ciuman hotnya hahah #plak**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Character death, Sad ending, dsb**

* * *

Romano kecil sedang berusaha membersihkan lemari buku super besar Spain yang berada di ruang tengah sore ini. Ia sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meminta maaf karena telah menjatuhkan lemari buku spain tanpa sengaja kemarin dengan cara membersihkan lemari itu. Tetapi ia tak ingin Spain mengetahui bahwa yang membersihkan lemari hari ini adalah dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Romano sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membersihkan lemari. Lalu ia akan kembali menelusup ke samping Spain dan berpura-pura tidur sampai Spain bangun.

"Ugh! Terlalu tinggi! Kursi ini tak bisa membantuku untuk menjangkaunya!" Kata Romano ketika ia sedang berusaha menjangkau rak buku yang paling tinggi.

Romano lalu segera turun untuk mengambil satu kursi kecil lagi agar ia dapat menjangkau rak yang tertinggi itu. Namun karena kecerobohannya, ia menginjak maid dressnya sendiri dan lalu terjatuh.

"DUK GEDUBRAK PRAK PRAK PRAK"

Romano terjatuh dan menabrak lemari buku hingga rak terjatuh dan menebarkan buku kemana-mana. Romano menahan rasa sakit akibat terbentur rak buku tadi. Ia tak mau Spain terbangun dan memarahinya. Romano segera bangun dan berusaha untuk mengangkat lemari buku tersebut. Tetapi apa mau dikata? Badan Romano yang kecil mustahil untuk mengangkat sendiri lemari buku yang terbilang ukuran raksasa bagi Romano.

"Be-ugh-rat banget ini lemariiii!" Kata Romano kesal sambil terus berusaha untuk mengangkat lemari bukunya.

Saat Romano kecil sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk mengangkat rak buku raksasa, tiba-tiba muncul suara misterius dari belakangnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya si pemilik suara dengan lembut.

"Cepat bantu aku!" Kata Romano "Aku gak kuat mengangkat rak buku sialan punya si bastard Spain ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah~" Kata si pemilik suara misterius.

Lalu, sang pemilik suara misterius itu membantu Romano untuk mengangkat rak buku Spain.

"Ah…Grazie~" Kata Romano sambil membalikkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Romano membulat. Pipinya merona merah. Di depannya sudah berdiri Belgium. Wanita pertama yang pernah ia taksir sejak ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Dan musuh utamanya sekarang untuk mendapatkan Spain.

"Sama-sama, lil' Roma~" Kata Belgium sambil mengacak-acak rambut Romano.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Spain bangun dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah

"Hoam~ Siesta yang enak sekali~ Romano~ bagaimana menurutmu siesta kali ini?"Tanya Spain ketika ia melihat Romano.

"Biasa aja" Jawab Romano singkat.

Spain lalu menoleh sedikit ke kanan dan mendapati Belgium sudah datang dan sedang bersama Romano.

"Hai Spain~ Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Belgium sambil tersenyum.

Senyum simpul terulas di bibir Spain. Matanya yang tadi baru berkisar 50 watt langsung melonjak menjadi 100 watt.

"BELGIE-CHAN~" Teriak Spain. Lalu ia berlari kearah Belgium dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei! Hei! Kau ini!" Kata Belgium sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Spain.

Romano yang melihat kejadian ini tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia sudah menahan segala rasa emosinya dari semenjak Spain dan Belgium pacaran dan memergoki mereka ciuman tepat di depan matanya. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu marah ketika ia melihat mereka. Tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menyebabkan ia begitu merasa…cemburu.

'_Sabar Romano..kau calon kepala mafia..hal yang seperti ini remeh buatmu…'_ Kata Romano di dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tetapi ternyata serangan Spain terhadap Belgium tak cukup sampai di situ, Spain mulai mencium Belgium dan dimulailah ciman panas diantara keduanya karena keahlian Spain yang tiak diragukan dalam hal mencium.

'_Kau sudah biasa Romano..sabar…'_ Kata Romano kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Spain dan Belgium sudah mulai merasa bahwa dinuia milik mereka berdua. Ciuman makin panas dan mereka berdua saling tumpang tindih di atas sofa dengan ciuman yang makin panas dan dalam. Romano naik darah. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia melempar kemoceng yang dari tadi ia pegang dan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah.

"MAKAN TUH COKELAT BELGIUM SEKENYANGMU! AKU TAK PEDULI!" Teriak Romano sekencang-kenncangnya. Lalu ia berlari keluar rumah dan tak lupa membanting pintu.

Kegiatan Spain dan Belgium langsung berhenti seketika. Mereka baru sadar kembali bahwa ada Romano tadi diantara mereka dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Spain langsung saja memisahkan diri dari Belgium dan lalu menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kejarlah dan bujuk dia" Kata Belgium sambil tersenyum dan memberikan spain kecupan kilat di kening Spain.

Spain lalu mengangguk dan langsung pergi untuk mengejar Romano. Ia tahu pasti Romano akan berlari ke tempat dulu Romano pernah berusaha kabur dari Spain dan merenungi nasib di sana. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sungai di tengah hutan.

Ketika Spain sampai di dekat sungai tersebut, ia melihat Romano sedang menangis dan hanya ditemani oleh seekor tupai liar yang sedang menggerogoti kacang kenari. Spain tadinya mau langsung menghampiri Romano. Tetapi ia sangat merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dahulu di belakang pohon yang cukup besar disampingnya.

"Hiks…Aku tak dibutuhkan oleh Spain lagi…Hiks…Ba-baginya pasti aku adalah-hiks-seorang pengganggu..aku tak berharga baginya…hiks..bagi semua orang..hiks…padahal-hiks-dulu aku..aku..aku kira hanyak dia yang mengerti aku…hiks..t-tapi sepertinya tupai kecil…aku tak dicintai semua orang..bahkan oleh orang yang aku piker mencintaiku seutuhnya..hiks…sesungguhnya..hiks..aku me-me-hiks-mencintai Spain sepenuh hatiku..hiks..tapi dia s-sudah mempunyai Belgium nee-chan..hiks…aku memang anak yang tak berguna dan me-merepotkan..hiks…" Curhat Romano kepada tupai liar yang sibuk dengan kacangnya itu.

Air mata Spain perlahan meleleh. Betapa berdosanya ia telah karena telah melukai perasaan seorang anak kecil yang tak berdosa dan seimut Romano. Spain segera keluar dari tempat persembunyainnya dan memeluk Romano dari belakang.

"Romano…oh mi pequena Romano..lo siento..lo siento…aku tidak tahu kau memendam perasaan yang begitu dalam kepadaku..Aku..aku mecintaimu Romano…diatas segalanya…diatas Belgium..aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku Romano.." Kata Spain dengan derai air mata yang begitu deras dari kedua matanya.

Romano tersentak. Ia tak tahu akan langsung dikejar oleh Spain. Dia pikir Spain akan asik dengan Belgium dan melupakannya begitu saja. Romano berbalik dan matanya yang berwarna hazel langsung menatap Spain lekat-lekat.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Romano kepada Spain dengan tampang serius.

"Si! Te Quiero Roma!" Kata Spain.

"PEMBOHONG! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Kata Romano dan langsung menarik diri dari Spain.

Romano mundur 10 langkah dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di pinggir sungai yang alirannya cukup deras dan dalam tersebut.

"Romano! Jangan disana! Berbahaya!" Teriak Spain dengan air mata yang tambah deras mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau tak mengerti Spain..kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Kau hanya mau membuatku tersenyum kembali dan mau pulang bersamamu! JANGAN BERHARAP!" Kata Romano.

"Roma..Romano..hidupmu masih panjang..jangan kau dekat-dekat sungai itu.." Bujuk Spain.

"MASA BODOH! KAU SELALU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! DASAR SPAIN BODOH! AKU BENCI!" Kata Romano.

Romano lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana untuk jaga-jaga. Ia memposisikan mata pisau itu tepat di dadanya. Posisi siap untuk bunuh diri.

"Selamat tinggal selamanya! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Besenang-senanglah bersama Belgium nee-chan sesukamu!" Kata Romano.

"ROMA! JANGAN!" Teriak Spain.

Tetapi terlambat. Romano sudah menusukkan mata pisau itu ke dirinya sendiri. Darah mengalir deras dari dada Romano. Senyum puas mengembang di bibir Romano. Lalu ia jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut dengan air yang telah berubah menjadi merah darah karena darahnya.

"ROMANOOOOOOO!" Teriak Spain histeris.

Spain mengaduk-aduk air seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Matanya melotot dan ekspresi yang sangat tidak lazim terlukis di wajahnya. Ia lalu mengambil pisau yang tadi bekas Romano bunuh diri. Ia lalu mengukir satu kata di dekat sungai

"ADIOS"

Spain lalu mengiris urat nadinya sendiri dan menceburkan diri ke sungai. Menyusul Romano menuju alam kematian.

* * *

'_Yang membuat kita sedih adalah melihat orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain, tapi hal yang lebih menyedihkan adalah melihat orang yang kita cintai pura-pura mencintai kita hanya untuk membuat kita tersenyum'_

* * *

Belgium merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi. Ia lalu mengikuti jejak Spain dan sampailah ia di sungai yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu akan kematian Spain dan Romano. Belgium mencari-cari Spain dan Romano dimana-mana sampai akhirnya ia putus asa. Tetapi ia menemukan sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah berlumuran darah dan pesan singkat yang bertuliskan 'ADIOS'.

"Tidak..tidak…ini tidak mungkin terjadi…" Kata Belhium shock.

Dia mengangkat pisau lipat itu dan melihatnya secara teliti.

"Ro-ma-no" Belgium membaca nama yang terukir di pisau lipat tersebut.

Belgium lalu melempar pisau lipat itu kearah sungai dan langsung saja pisau itu hanyau bersama derasnya air sungai.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK ! !" Teriak Belgium sekencang-kencangnya.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N : DEMI POSEIDON! GUA SELESAI~~~ HORASSS~ #plak Ini gantung akhirnya kan ya? hohoho~ sengaja gtu gue bikin kayak gini..biar kalian berimajinasi masing2 gtu..abis gua bingung mo bikin Belgie akhirnya kayak apa...yaudah anggep aja ini suatu permainan imajinasi dari ane gan! #dihantam2RW. okeh! Gua tau ini FF abalan gitu deh…JAUUUHHHH BANGET dibawah standar! Tapi..masih bersedia ripiu gak? Plis jangan Flame…tar yang bikin jadi sakit jiwa dan bales caci maki…gak ding boong gue! #plak**


End file.
